Run Away Bride
by adorablehazel
Summary: Read to find out.


You and I were playing games

As usual calling each other names,

Then came the News

You told me 'There is nothing to lose'

Syaoran and Sakura were busy playing video games while yelling at each other cheater, pig, Idiot, stupid and all other insults and endearments they could think of when Mr. Fujitaka entered home. He heard the bickering and smiled calling for them. They stopped their fight to listen to him. He came forward and hugged Sakura saying, "Congratulations my darling daughter. You are engaged to my friend's son, Ryuu" Sakura and syaoran froze on the spot. Neither said a word until her dad broke the silence by asking, "Are you not happy?" She forced a smile and looked at Syaoran who in return just smiled a big fake smile and said, "He will make you happy Kura. Give me a chance."

You send me on the date

M eating your favourite cake

You are always on my mind

Baby, you are one of your kind.

Ryuu and Syaoran were sitting in Sakura's living room. Syaoran forced Sakura to go on a date with Ryuu to which she agreed unwillingly. There was an eerie silence between them until Ryuu asked him, "You are her best friend. Right? Tell me which place would she like the best?" Syaoran's eyes were hidden behind his bangs so he couldn't see a whirl of emotions that's being reflected in his amber orbs. "Take her to the Blossom Cafe. She would love it there." Syaoran replied as so many memories of her came rushing to him. "Thanks, Man" Ryuu said and took Sakura's hand before going out the door. They went to the cafe and made a small talk. Soon the waitress came asking for their orders. Sakura ordered Chocolate Cake which surprised the waitress as she very well knew this gal loves strawberry and her BFF loves chocolate cake. They are her regular customer after all. She cleared her voice and asked, "Wont you like some strawberry Pie?"."Ummm No thanks Chocolate cake would do just better." Sakura replied while thinking of all the time they used to spend in this bakery or just to be frank all the time they send with each other. The whole time she was on date, she was thinking about him.

You left me in the arms of another

I wanted to yell at you traitor

The look in your eyes stopped me

There was something out of ordinary.

It was raining heavily and both Sakura and Syaoran were getting bored sitting idle at home. They planned a day out with just the two of them but it was all ruined by the rain. Syaoran was annoyed and being grumpy when Sakura whined, "Ahhhh I am so Bored Syao". He grumpily relied, "What else can we do? It's raining cats and dogs." "You don't have to be so grumpy Mr. I am Old and I will be grumpy" Sakura mumbled under her breath and she suddenly stood up from her seat and went near Syaoran with a smile on her face and eyes filled with mischief. Syaoran raised his eyebrows but Sakura just took hold of his wrist and dragged him out the front door and into the pouring rain. " . ?" Syaoran Glared at her while she simply giggled and said, "I don't want to waste my time doing nothing when I can have fun in the rain. Come on now, Syao. Please. Let's dance na." He smiled at her cute antics and held her waist. They both started dancing in the rain unaware of the surroundings, lost in their own world. Their world came crashing down when out of nowhere Ryuu appeared and asked, "Can i have this dance?" Sakura hesitated and held his hand tightly as in not letting go but Syaoran let go of her hand. She was shocked; Tears ran down her eyes but got washed away by the rain. So many thoughts were going on in her head. She wanted to ask him "Why?" but when she looked in his eyes, it was glistened by the unshed tears. He gave her hand in his awaiting hands and left. She couldn't help but look at his retreating back.

M dolled up in my wedding dress

Imagining you in a black tux

You are he handsome cool dude

With a attitude

I am plain and simple

Anything but Special

It was her special day, her big day. It was her wedding but she was far from being happy. She was all dolled up in her white wedding dress. She was gorgeous but her eyes held the sorrow of her heart. She closed her eyes and let herself wonder into a fantasy. She imagined Syaoran wearing a Tux waiting for her at the end of the aisle with a warm smile on his face. She smiled a little but was brought back to the reality by her brother, Touya. He silently wiped the tears that ran freely from her eyes without her knowing. They looked at each other for a minute and then she just hugged him tightly to free herself of all the mess she is in just like before when they were little kids. He gently whispered to her, "Go. Run away. I will handle everything here. Don't let the gaki leave." While stroking her hairs in a soothing gesture. She looked at him to confirm she wasn't hearing things. He smiled a little and said, "Go. Now Run." She whispered a soft thank you and ran with all her might from her wedding.

For you, very night I cry

For you, now I am a run away bride

We were the best of friends

Wish we could be more than that.

She ran desperately to the airport. Her brown hair flowing with the cold breeze, her white dress getting dirty but she dint gave a care in the world though she knew Tomoyo would surely throw a fit once she sees her but that could wait for later. The only thing in her mind was that Syaoran was leaving. She has to stop him. She was stopped when a black SUVstopped right in her front of her and the driver was none other than, Ryuu. The guy who she ditched at the alter in their own wedding. Ryuu just smiled and said, "Wouldn't it be faster to go by a car? Hop in. We have a flight to catch." She looked at the time and jumped in the car.

She reached the airport just in time. Her eyes were frantically searching for him in the midst of crowd until they fell on a guy with amber hair sitting lonely in a chair with his eyes hidden by his bangs. She shouted, "Syao" and ran towards him. On hearing his name, he looked up and saw her looking dazzling as always in that white dress. Before he could think of anything else, she tackled him to the ground in a bear hug. The both fell with a loud Thud. Sakura sobbed on his chest while he just hugged her closer o him. After a while she looked up at him and glared at him hard. She hit him with all her might and yelled, " .You. You are the stupidiest person in the whole world who i had the misfortune of meeting. Loser." "You are one to say who couldn't get anything right and who is still a little gal, whose idiocy is contaminating" Syaoran retorted. They both stood there glaring at each other but then smiled a loving longing smile.

For me, every night you cry

For me, now you are a run away bride

Your wish came true

Cause Baby I love you too.

Syaoran pulled Sakura in a hug gently caressing her long hair and whispered, "I love you" before claiming her first ever kiss. With that went a few camera clicks. Shocked they looked around to find almost every one of their families and friends were there witnessing the scene and Tomoyo recording it all. They both blushed beet red while others laughed and said, "Finally, Took you too long enough". Meiling then interrupted saying, "If we didn't play this engaged prank they both would still be best friends only. They seriously needed a push" .Syaoran and Sakura's head whipped towards meiling and the others who in turn were moving backwards scared. They all ran for their lives while being chased by the scary couple hot on their tails.


End file.
